


Laugh Lessons

by dancing_badly



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_badly/pseuds/dancing_badly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>response to the prompt: "Sherlock, Moriarty/Any, laugh"</p><p>Moriarty gives Irene Evil Villain lessons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh Lessons

"No no Irene, it has to have more emotion behind it. You want to terrify the other person, the laugh needs to be full of danger. You need to be saying 'I will slit your throat if you cross me' without actually saying it. Try again"

Irene glared at her mentor, these lessons were getting ridiculous. Did she really need to learn how to laugh like a villain? She certainly wasn't going to go around town doing it, it would rather give her away...or make her look like a lunatic.

Regardless she cleared her throat, tossed her head back and gave a loud, powerful "mwhahahhahahaha".

Moriarty clapped enthusiastically, proud his charge was finally beginning to grasp the whole 'evil villian' thing. "Excellent my dear, excellent. Next we'll focus on appropriate cape-lenght and colour."


End file.
